


Eddsworld Smuts

by SansLover24



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 20:19:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13911429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover24/pseuds/SansLover24
Summary: Just a bunch of my sinful thoughts put into action.I'm sorry





	1. EduardoxEdd

Edd sighed boredly. He'd thought this would be.. eh.. funner?? He honestly didn't know. But now that his heat was coming to him he knew it wouldn't be good. He was over at Eduardo's house while the others were at his house. They'd- He wanted to see if maybe they didn't have to be rivals. And now there he sat next to Eduardo. He felt the heat coming already as a commercial cut the tv show off. He wasn't affected until about an hour later when he was hit with an unexpected experience. He was aroused. Why? He didn't know. Eduardo came back and sat down with.. beer? He looked at Edd and actually smiled. "I just.. Maybe we'd actually talk. Since ya wanted to hangout and everything." He gave the Brit a beer and so Edd took a sip, shuddering at the taste, but then he drank without complaints. About another hour later they were drunk af and he was starting to stutter, blush and sweat from the heat. He panted a bit as he clung onto the not as drunk Eduardo beside him. He was sober enough to know now that Edd was horny, yet, Edd however, was just being drunk and coming out.

"E-Eddy~ *hic* c-can you be my daddy~?" He purred and Eduardo blushed, petting and ruffling Edd's hair.

"Heh. I always knew you were weird." He chuckled. Edd whined.

"N-Noo~ Eddy please be my daddy~" He nuzzled Eduardo's hand and Eduardo blushed harder.

"O-Oh.. you were serious.." He mumbled.

The latino had in fact been getting hard ever since he first said Daddy. He had to admit he did kinda like that. He huffed and went to unbutton his pants but Edd was there first. The drunk brit was now sitting on his knees in front of the other brunette, in between his legs and he started to unbutton his pants for him. Eduardo blushed harder but let Edd do what he needed. The smaller brunette unzipped Eduardo's pants and tugged them down, purring a soft bit.

Eduardo felt himself getting harder, and it was visible as well. The smaller of the two even noticed it quickly. After seeing it Edd purred louder and nuzzled his face against Eduardo's growing boner, making him gasp and whine a small bit. He sttarted to pant and Edd tugged down his boxers, letting his big cock flop out.

"Ah. Daddy your so big~" Edd panted, looking at the cock in front of him.

Eduardo smirked and ruffled his hair, "Well do you want to sit on it~?"

Edd's pupils got a tad bit bigger and he nodded, quickly stripping himself then straddling Eduardo's waist. Eduardo held his hips as Edd slowly sat on him, gasping and letting out loud moans and whines.

"A-Ah~ D-Daddy y-your soooo big~!" He moaned. Eduardo drooled a little and moaned also once Edd started to bounce on him.

"Awe yea~ Cmon baby~" He purred, and bit onto his lip. He saw Edd shudder and moan a bit louder. "Oh do you like that~? Do you like daddy to call you that~? Awe you little slut~ Be a little slut for daddy~" Edd moaned louder.

"A-Ah daddy~!!" He cried, seeing his own cock start to grow, he was surprised that it had just started to get hard.

Eduardo moaned softly in lust, thrusting a bit, making Edd go crazy. "AHh~ Daddy~ Ohh~" He bucked his hips fiercely. wanting more, and Eduardo delivered. He began to pinch and suck on his nipples, making Edd groan louder than before. "DADDY~!! Ohhh~ Please Daddy more~" He tried to hold onto his hair, but tugged. As a result Eduardo planted a hard slap over his ass, making him yelp.

"Ah you little slut~ I bet you like that huh~? I know you like that.. You like when Daddy touches you and spanks you hm~ Good boy I know you love it~"

Edd would definitely admit that yes- he liked to be controlled like this. This felt so good and he enjoyed being spanked and getting called a slut. "Ahh~ Yes daddy~ Please more~!"

After Eduardo planted a few more smacks Edd got desperate, moving faster and harder until finally he cried out, arching his back as his cum shot out and onto him and Eduardo, Eduardo spilled his seed into Edd, holding him close in a kiss. He'd never felt such strong feelings before.

(That's Chapter 1!!! :D)


	2. TomxTord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom has a kink and woohoo- Tord decides to help.

**It stung in the best way possible.**

 

Here he was, the alcoholic bent over the Commie's knee, pants off and lost somewhere in the rest of his clothes on the floor, a red handprint on his ass.

"You like that don't you~?" Tord whispered deeply into his ear.

Tom shuddered. "Yes sir.. A-A lot.." He bit his lip, regretting his decision to let Tord help but also enjoying this so greatly. Tord planted another harsh slap on his ass, sending Tom into a light headed daze as he whined softly, gripping the sheets they were currently on.

"Ah.. m-more.. please~!" He cried, but earned yet one more hard slap on the ass.

"I'll give you more when I say so slut.." Tom just huffed, his hard cock twitching for release. Tord yanked the leash, also yanking the black spiked collar that was around Tom's neck. He softly nuzzled Tord's leg, whimpering as the cock ring on him began to sting. He wasn't sure if that was normal but oh god he needed to release.

Tord sat up better and got Tom up, sitting him with his back to Tord's chest. He began to run his finger over Tom's slit, making him jump and squirm, getting more tugs from the leash. Oh how badly he  **needed** to come. "P-Please sir.. I'll do anything.." He whined.

"No. Not yet. Now, I'm going to touch you and your going to give my reactions alright. If you do well maybe I'll let you come." Tom agreed hurriedly, feeling as Tord began to rub him in the right places, giving him moans and pants before Tord plucked a sensitive spot on his stomach, he yelped but knew better than to cover himself up. He kept his hands to his sides, drooling as Tord began to kiss and lick the hickeys and bite marks that littered his body. Though when Tord rubbed his nipples.. He arched his back and groaned so loudly he was sure that Edd and Matt had heard. But he didn't care.. those were sensitive.

Tord noticed this and rubbed on them more, grinding his clothed cock onto Tom's eager hole. So badly he wanted to be fucked.. This was frustrating him a lot but he calmed when Tord slipped the cock ring off.

"Good job baby. Now you can come." It didn't take long for there to be fireworks, Tom wheezing as it shot out all over him and the sheets. He shook all over, beginning to pant more as drool trailed down his face and Tord began to French kiss him, making sure to explore every nook and cranny of his mouth. He got even more excited when he felt Tord slipping of those pesky boxers and line himself up, lowering Tom down slowly. Tom took in every inch of him, trembling with need and want.

 **This was perfect**.. he didn't care that this would most certainly affect their relationship- and he didn't care if Edd and Matt saw.. He  **loved** this. No one could say otherwise.

Tord broke their heated kiss, purring deeply as his accent became thick.

"Bounce for daddy~" Tom nodded and held onto Tord's hands, intertwining their fingers as he began to bounce slowly, then got rougher. He wasn't sure if he was allowed to release so he held it all in, feeling full with Tord's long, thick, and full cock in his ass.

"Ahh~ Ohhh~ Sir~" Tord began to make fresher marks, causing Tom to jolt at times. He cried out, full of pleasure and pain as some bite marks cut too deep and left blood. Tord hungrily licked up his liquids and ignoring the rusty taste. He felt close as Tom got rougher, finally Tom groaned loudly.

"M-May I come sir~?" Tord nodded and kissed him once more as they came together, he filled up Tom and Tom made a mess of the sheets.

Finally when they calmed down from their high Tord lifted him off and cuddled him close. Tom huffed and cuddled back.

"That was fun Commie."

"Glad it was, Jehovah."


	3. Paul/Patryck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> //warning- kinky shit

Paul wondered how he got into this situation.

On his knees, vibrator pressing against his prostate as Patryck gave him a hella good blowjob, his hands tied behind his back. A red rubber ball gag in his mouth. He groaned into the gag as Pat pressed his tongue harshly against his head.

Patryck smirked up at his submissive, rubbing his prostate with the vibrator.

"A-Ah!" He jumped, arching his back with a loud moan of pleasure. His chest rose and fell heavily as he continued to moan and whine into the gag. " Ease.. ore!" He groaned and Pat pushed him onto his back, the vibrator pressing on him harshly to send waves of pleasure. Pat lowered himself on Paul's eager cock, groaning cutely and Paul felt like he was in heaven.

Pat smirked wider and began to bounce on him fast, forcing a loud moan from Paul as he arched his back.

He felt so close as Patryck bounced himself harshly on Paul. He felt Pat started to rock his hips as he bounced, rubbing Paul's surprisingly sensitive nipples that earned a desperate and breathy moan. He began to thrust the vibrator in and out, ramming it against his prostate until Paul cried out, coming heavily with a loud sigh. He fell limp and tired on the bed. But Patryck wasn't done.  He pulled himself off of Paul and tugged out the vibrator and thrusted in himself. Paul was almost unbearably tight, causing Patryck to moan as he started thrusting harder.

"ahhn~ Good boy~" He praised Paul.. He was so close, Paul nearing another release.

Finally after he was pounded into the bed for a good 5 minutes they both came in ecstasy. It took a bit for Paul to recover from his love high as Patryck took off the gag and released his hands.

Paul grabbed Pat and hugged him close, curling up to the usually a bit salty male, nuzzling him happily.

 

He drifted into a dream filled slumber, being held in the arms of his lover.


End file.
